Shellburg
Shellburg is a city in Shell Island. The first foriegn Krusty Krab stood here. History Early History Shellburg had origins since the aincent Shelieq Kingdom in 1000 CE. In 1757, the city was transformed by New Kelp colonists. Old temples were replaced with western-like shacks. The population increased from 900 to 2,550 in 1762. The colonists brought undersea horses with carriages. In 1789, the New Kelp Government estabilished a public transportation system. They ordered 20 "horse-buses" in 1798. These "horse-buses" were wagons with 20 seats pulled by two undersea oxen. In 1800, about 950 people rode it per day. Because of the precious shells that appeared in the islands Sandy beaches, many colonists moved there. Also because Shellburg was the only industrial city, colonists had to move there. The point is that colonists stay in Shellburg on nights and sundays and not during those times they take the horse-bus to the beaches. This practice increased the population of the city to 75,000. The Shell Island Parliment was estabilished in 1821 to meet the demands of the colonists. It consisted of 68 delegates, 12 native-born and 56 others. In 1858, it recieved the right to make and enforce laws under suitable conditions. By 1901, over 50 laws were passed. Shellburg served as the chief city in Shell Island. The Independence Movement In 1912, the first protest rally against Kelpian rule occured on the streets. It housed the headquarters of the extremly violent "Shell Island Liberators". They invaded New Kelp City and burned the Kelpy Tower. Angered, New Kelp City sent troops and made serious occupation of the city. One of the biggest outbursts occured in 1914 when 20 Shell Islanders killed 6 soldiers on the intersection of 4th Avenue and 13th Street. In 1947, The Islanders declared total war on New Kelp County and won in 1951. Early Shell Island In 1952, Shellburg became the capital of Shell Island. It hosted the independence parade. Life was very happy there. However, things remained harsh between the wealthy and the poor. Modern Times Shellburg is one of the five cities to reach 1 million people. Around 5 million people reside in Shellburg and over half of the working population works at the Shellburg International Trade Centre in Downtown Shellburg. The ocean-wide famous electronic company Kingshire Entertainment is based and headquartered in the city. It is known Internationally and listed by ''The Bikini Bottom Times ''as one of the most influential cities ocean-wide. Schools *Shellburg Preschool (Pre-K) *Shellburg Beginner Education Academy (K to 6) *Private Excel Shellburg (K to 12) *Shellburg Intermediate and Middle Section Education Academy (6 to 9) *Shellburg High Schooling Academy (10 to 12) *Shellburg Community College *University of Shellburg *Shellburg Medical Teaching Hospital Streets *Shellburg Road *Grand Shell Blvd. *Memorial Street *2nd Avenue *3rd Avenue *4th Avenue *5th Avenue *6th Avenue *7th Avenue *8th Avenue *9th Avenue *10th Avenue *1st Street *2nd Street *3rd Street *4th Street *5th Street *6th Street *7th Street *8th Street *9th Street *10th Street *11th Street *12th Street *13th Street *14th Street *15th Street *16th Street *17th Street *18th Street *19th Street *20th Street *21st Street *22nd Street *23rd Street *24th Street *25th Street *Marhad Lane *Kings Lane *People's Lane Facts *Population: 5,458,308 *Mayor: Edward J. Shell *Sq Miles: 97 Ocean Creature Development Index *GDP: $31,500 (high) *OCDI: 82 2017 Pacific Economic Index (PEI) *GDP: $36,975 *PEI Score: 84.9/100 (High) Category:Shell Island Category:Cities Category:Locations Category:Largest Cities